Luna de Octubre
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: No tenían la noción del tiempo. Lo único que sabían es que ya era otoño… Octubre. Había algo más que lo decía sin contar las hojas caídas… Porque la luna de octubre, era realmente la más hermosa.


**DISCLAIMER:** Me pertenece la trama del One-Shot y esto es gratis.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lime (xD) One-Shot Vampírico.

**SOUNDTRACKS (Son las canciones con las que me inspiré):**

Moonlight Sonata/ Dark Moor (es de Beethoven pero busquen esta versión)

Persefone/ Nostra Morte

**Escoge la que gustes de las dos (o escoge las dos no importa :P) y lean escuchandolas :3**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**ESCRITO HECHO PARA QUE EL LECTOR IMAGINE EN LOS LUGARES A SU PAREJA PREFERIDA DE LA SECCIÓN.

.

* * *

**.**

**~~Luna de Octubre~~**

_Era tiempo de cumplir aquella promesa que alguna vez se hicieron… La estación donde cada árbol pierde su verdoso color había comenzado._

.

* * *

_**Amada mía…**_

_Amor mio._

Ella, siempre lo esperaba en su alcoba. Con la ventana siempre abierta a pesar del sutil viento que se colaba para enfriar sus manos. Solo vestía una bata de dormir, la tela ceñía su cuerpo jovial y delicado. Estaba hermosa, su piel parecía de porcelana, sus cabellos eran tan perfectos que resaltaban su blanca tez y sus ojos resplandecían de vida.

Ella era delicada y fina.

_**Mira siempre ese cielo nocturno.**_

_La luna… Observa, es hermosa._

Él, iba con prisa con un semblante firme grabado en su rostro. Llegaba a ese balcón para abrir las ventanas que siempre lo esperaban sin el seguro puesto, se metía a la habitación, anunciando su entrada con ese porte autoritario que siempre poseía. Su mirada era penetrante, su físico era de un hombre fuerte.

Él era peligroso y prohibido.

_**Contempla aquello que es capaz de iluminar la noche.**_

_La luna es perfecta entre tanta oscuridad._

El hombre se acercaba con paso decidido y sublime a esa cama, donde recostada yacía una muchacha de aspecto angelical, cubriéndose inofensivamente su cuerpo algo semidesnudo. Abordó aquella cama, donde el contacto visual entre ella y él no terminaba. Se acercaba más a la chica y la acorraló con sus posesivos brazos.

Ella tenía 19 y él... aparentaba 26.

_**Ella siempre fue la que me acompañó en mis tiempos de eterna soledad.**_

_Esa enorme luz nocturna fue testigo de todo esto…_

La observaba sin decir palabra alguna. Contemplando las facciones bien formadas de la bella cara de la chica. Se deleitó con la curvatura de su bien esculpida nariz, de sus labios que lo llamaban con desesperación, de su linda barbilla y de la suavidad de aquel cuello que muchas veces lo tentó.

Él, era malvado. Ruin, despiadado, cruel.

_**Ahora eres tu quien me acompaña en mi suplicio eterno.**_

Nos convertimos en amantes sin medir las consecuencias.

Su cuerpo lo deseaba con fervor que dirigió una mano al pecho de él. Acarició levemente para después, con impaciencia y torpeza, desabrochar los botones de la camisa de aquel hombre que solo estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de la mujer a la que aprisionaba con esos fuertes brazos.

Ella, era buena. Inocente, cordial, ingenua.

_**Recordándome que aun tengo corazón.**_

_Pero nunca nos importó el riesgo que corríamos._

Le robó el aliento con ese beso pasional que asaltó con sus labios. Degustaba el dulce sabor de la saliva de aquella muchacha y se enternecía con el sonrojo que poseían las mejillas de esta, con sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar de la intromisión de la lengua de aquel sujeto.

A él le encantaba besarla.

_**Callamos nuestros sentimientos a los demás.**_

_Nos amamos en secreto._

Sentía como la intimidad de su cuerpo era invadida por las manos de ese hombre que la tenía en un estado de completa locura. Cuando aquel ser le acariciaba de esa manera, también al mismo tiempo acariciaba su alma propia. Solo ahí olvidaba su faceta pura y la lascivia invadía cada extremo de sus sentidos.

A ella le encantaba mostrarle solo a él, su pureza al desnudo.

_**Me encargué de amarte como nunca lo hice en siglos.**_

_Todas las noches, fuiste de mí como yo de ti._

Era una delicia aquel sabor que desprendía ese lugar. La chica aun no salía de ese agradable grito que comenzó cuando sintió su límite. Y esta se ruborizó con potencia cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos a ese hombre que mantenía aun su boca oculta entre las piernas de ella.

Solo él sabía inducirla a esas cosas.

_**Y la luna estaba al pendiente de aquel pecado.**_

_Eras prohibido para mí y aun así te probé._

Le encantaba cuando él se aproximaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza y posesión al momento de que entraba en su interior. Él cerraba sus ojos para sentir esa agradable sensación de estar en ella, abría los ojos para ver las facciones de placer que inundaba el rostro de su amada.

Solo ella lograba enloquecerlo de esa manera.

_**Nuestras miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando…**_

_Viendo atentamente como nuestros cuerpos se unían._

Repetidas veces, una y otra vez haciendo los mismos movimientos danzantes. Rápido, con fuerza cuando se acercaban, con deseo de llegar juntos, con más profundidad. En sus rostros se mostraba a la perfección el éxtasis que tanto gozaban. Hasta que acabaron desplomándose el uno al otro para darse ese beso que sellaba aquel depravado acto.

Ellos se amaban.

_**La luna de aquella estación fue realmente hermosa.**_

_La gran luz nocturna siempre estuvo acompañándonos en todo momento._

–Te amo.

–Te amo. – La miró por última vez. Quería contemplar su mirada con ese brillo de vida por última vez. Porque ya no volvería a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, porque esa sería la última vez que el corazón de ella latiera.

_**Tu último octubre, cariño mio.**_

_Mi último otoño, vida mía. _

Renunciaba a la vida para entregarse a él. Solo así podían estar juntos, solo así podían ser libres de aquellos que caminaban sin problema de día. Solo así vencerían obstáculos. Y ella dejaría que la penumbra la envolvieran con sus brazos esa misma noche.

_**Tu muerte era el precio para poder acompañarme.**_

_Acepté tu obscuridad, para así yo formar parte de esta._

Pecado mortal que recibió al dejar que aquel insertara sus colmillos en su cuello. Se alejaba poco a poco de la vida, se alejaba de las mañanas, de los mortales, de Dios…

Él se alimentaba de ella.

Ella agonizaba de dolor y placer.

_**Se detuvo el tiempo cuando bebí de ti.**_

_Eterno será por siempre nuestro amor al sellar el rito._

Fue así que renació. Podía estar con él por siempre.

Pudo sentir como la vida se les escapaba de las manos para que la muerte la alcanzara, su corazón dejaba de latir y moría lentamente. Sentía el éxtasis de aquello como si fuera el mejor orgasmo que haya alcanzado en toda su vida.

Él se deleitaba con la sangre de su presa que se convirtió en su amante y compañera, mientras que esta yacía impotente, debilitándose.

_**Ya eras solo mía.**_

_Ya era solo tuya._

Su dama estaba muerta… Como lo estaba él.

Aquel demonio dueño de la tenebrosidad que emanaba la noche observaba a su fallecida amante en cama. Delineo el sensual cuerpo desnudo de ella con sus dedos y degustó de las gotas de sangre que manchaban los pechos de la mujer…

_**Amada mía…**_

_Amor mio…_

La doncella dormía en los brazos de su caballero. Despertaría como un nuevo ser, una nueva criatura que degusta de los placeres de la maldad y belleza de las tinieblas. Estaban juntos ahora.

Juntos en aquel castigo de inmortalidad.

_**Para nosotros siempre será octubre.**_

_Porque la luna de octubre…_

_**Realmente era la más hermosa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**¿A quienes se imaginaron? ¿Qué canción escucharon? Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Escribiré otros más de este tipo para luego acoplarlos... Si eso pasa a este tipo de shots los llamaré… am ¡ya sé! : "Vampiros que no brillan :D" Ok no xD. Digamos que tanto este como "Romance Oscuro" formarán parte de la apelación de shots vampíricos llamados: **

"**Crónicas de un maldecido"**

_En fin, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Engorden, coman todo lo que puedan, atásquense y ojala el gordo les traiga lo que pidieron, aunque sea un pedazo de carbón…_

_Yo les regalo este escrito para que ustedes me regalen reviews :3_

_~~Lady._


End file.
